Combat
This was outdated until 13/08/2018. In Dragon City, players are able to battle other dragons with their own. This is called Combat. Players can fight dragons in the coliseum which you can build, in the Combat World where you compete against other players' dragons or the Arenas. Both of these battles have gem rewards which can be used for speeding up breeding, and hatching; or can be used to purchase items, such as buildings and eggs. Also some Event Islands and Heroic Races do have combat challenges. 'Damage' 2018-element-interaction-primal-dragon-city.jpg : Damage is a impact that a attack has on a dragon. : The damage is multiplied by effectivness (see table). : Read as attacks element to the first element of the defending dragon. : There are four possible results: :* Strong':'' '''Causes double damage (200%). :* Normal:'' Causes normal damage (100%).'' :* Weak: Causes only half damage (50%). :* No Damage:'' Causes NO damage (0%).'' ' '''Element interaction Dragons can have one, two, three or four elements. There are 20 different elements in Dragon City: *Terra, Flame, Sea, Nature, Electric, Ice, Metal, Dark, Light, War, Pure, Legend, Primal and Ancient (and all 6 ancient elements) *Physical attacks are a 21st attack type (but not an element). The primary/defending element is the dragon's first element: *The Cloud Dragon is listed as , making its defending element Flame. *While the Blizzard Dragon is listed as , making its defending element Sea. The type of attack and the defending dragon's primary element determine the damage of the attack. 'AI attacks' In Facebook, with the exception of Pure Dragon, if the AI dragon has an attack that inflicts critical damage, it uses it. If not, it uses only physical attacks. In iOS, Android and Amazon, the AI dragon will always use strong attacks first, followed by the strongest elemental attack they have, melee attacks and weak attacks. In Combats via the Coliseum, AI dragons will never use trained attacks, nor do they have stars. 'PvP' Also known as PvP League, Combat World or Dragon League, this is a place where you can fight other people's dragons. You can use up to 3 dragons in this battle with the only requirement being that they are level 4 or higher. You progress through a league by beating the other players. The number of combats left will decrease by 1 for every battle. You can have 3 combats within any 6 hour period. After using up all your available combats, you will have to wait another 6 hours. By beating 7 players in one league, you are awarded gems (originally 3, reduced to 2 in Jan. 2013, still 3 on Mobiles) and you advance to the next league. The final league is league 400. On the mobile version, the reward is still 3-6 gems. 'PvP Island Rotation' Sometimes you may get an opponent that is very hard to beat, and it may take a while to level up your dragon to become stronger. The good news is, Dragon City has implemented a feature to rotate the island from time to time. Players report that Social Point has indicated the rotation occurs whenever a Player in the list graduates to the next League. When the island rotates, the players are moved to different islands, but the red X (indicator of which opponent you have beaten) remains in the same position. This rotation may move the harder opponent to an X and open up an easier opponent to battle again and sometimes you. Players need to win 7 battle to advance. Those 7 wins do not have to be against 7 different opponents. 'Ranks' Dragons advance in rank by the number of opponents they beat in the Combat World. Advancing in rank makes a dragon's attacks more powerful and gives more HP. That helps your dragon beat other opponents of its own level and even higher levels. The message "Your dragon (Dragon name) advanced in rank!" indicates that your dragon has gained another star. Each star increases the power of your dragon's attacks by 5% and also the hit points of your dragon by 5%. As you are going through the stages, you will also notice increases in the critical attack power levels, especially when a dragon has weakness for the attacking dragon. Or the rank at least used to. be this. Now ranks are shields in test-score-like ranks, from C- to A+ and there is no message. Ic-star-empty.png Ic-star-bronze.png Ic-star-silver.png Ic-star-gold.png 'Dragon Hitpoints' Dragons are assigned to Hitpoints (HP) per-level-based values. Grouped in five Categories, also called "Tiers". Each category has diferent values compared with the other categories/tiers, each with a distinctive Level 1's value, and for each following levels up to 40. That is the "standard HP x Lv" value, that is the one is the "base" value for all dragons before any modifiers that could change the "final HP value" like the percentage added by Stars and Ranks. There is no way for the player to see/know the actual base-HP-per-Lvl, nor the modifiers or related affecting each particular dragon in the game. You can only SEE the actual "final-HP-value" as a number, when a dragon is in combat. It is required in the "Profile" for each dragon... to know the criterias that define "That" dragon (Category/Tier; Kind, ATKs and others) then, crossing that with the possible modifiers a dragon could have, (like actual Level number),you can finally estimate the real HP value of your dragon "at this moment". The "easy" way to know it is putting in combat that dragon and see the HP's number shown in the Combat-Screen. And that info changes constantly. So after each update you will have to redo the process again The only way to see a dragon's Category is seeing how much MP (master points) it gives every level, or seeing how much MP it gives at lvl 1. There is still hope that someday, the minimal info, like Category/Tier, base ATKs DMG, critical/weakness, etc could be found in the Dragon Book entry for each dragon. There are 11 categories. Category 1; Elementals Category 2: Common Hybrids Categories 3-5: Exclusives/Rare Hybrids Category 6: Very Rare Categories 7-8: Epics Category 9: Normal Legendaries Category 10: VIP Legendaries Category 11: Heroics 'Gallery' Capture1.jpg 1 Papi.JPG Bronze Rank.png Pure Fight.png Damage Value.png Stand Off.png Rank.png Slectin.png Pegasus.png 3stars.png PvP 101.png|PvP League 101 Dragon League Level 200.png WiND vs. MiRROR.jpg|My Wind Dragon vs. Mirror Dragon Combat Timer.png IMG 0659.png|Blue Dragon with 3 Gold Stars DC22.PNG Category:Combat